bleachreincarnatefandomcom-20200215-history
Manami Ryussei(KogaKristan)
Qoute: "There is nothing in this world that is truly "perfect". Though it may be a rather large cliche, it is still the truth. It is the ordinary people who look up to "perfection" as an ideal and seek after it. But in truth, what is this idea of "perfection" truly worth? Nothing. Not a single thing. I detest "perfection". To be "perfect" is to be unable to improve any further. There would be no scope for "creation", not a single gap in one's knowledge or one's ability. Do you see now? To true scientists like you and I, "Perfection" is tantamount to "despair". We aspire to reach greater levels of brilliance than ever before, but never, NEVER, to reach perfection. That is the paradox through which we scientists must struggle. Indeed, it is our duty to find pleasure in that struggle. In other words, the second you allowed yourself to spout a ridiculous word like "perfect", in truth, you had already been defeated. That is if you wish to be treated as a scientist." Appearance Under Development Personality Manami Ryussei is a researcher, and very sadistic one at that, her personifies that of a mad scientist, though is being somewhat kept under control via the SouTaicho Nicholas Darkfury. History Once an orphaned child roaming the streets of Runkongai, then turned mad once she delved into science… LIttle is known about the history after that. Though for quite some time she was Held Prisoner in the Maggot’s Nest, considering her to be dangerous enough to necessitate in confinement in a small prison cell, and chained to a wall by her ligaments. Little is known after what happened. She’d then have entered the shinigami academy and thus graduated and became the current 12th division unseated. She now assists the acting Taicho of the 12th division as a researcher of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Plot Sliced in half by Emily Kabal for illegal modifications on said soul Reaper. Inventions Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: Manami Posses knowledge on part with a genius but not quite. though she is intelligent and scientific and an inventive mind of the Soul Society. Scientist/Inventor: As a member of the Shinigami Research Institute, Manami is skilled as an inventor and scientist, who currently is beginning to create a number of devices and techniques to aid her and others in battle. Strategist: Manami has a talent for being well prepared. She takes many precautions before engaging in personal combat with an adversary, usually studying them through his various methods. She always has a contingency plan if something doesn't work out the way he expects. Expert Swordsman: While proficient in swordsmanship like most shinigami, Manami is skilled enough to hold her own in a fight. Her expertise with her Zanpakutō lies in her effective use of its abilities while in either Shikai or Bankai, rather than her swordsmanship skill. she relies on those abilities, or her pre-planned strategies, rather than actually engaging in melee combat with his opponent.